The present disclosure relates to an audio device, a sound processing method, a sound processing program, a sound output method, and a sound output program.
There has recently appeared a system for carrying out a conversation with a partner while transmitting and receiving a sound between a plurality of terminals. In such a system, a telephonic communication sound from a terminal of a telephonic communication source reaches a terminal of a telephonic communication destination while being attenuated and causing a delay time. Further, the telephonic communication sound is detected by a microphone of the terminal of the telephonic communication destination, and is returned to the terminal of the telephonic communication source while being attenuated and causing a delay time. In this way, since the telephonic communication sound goes and comes back between the terminals while being attenuated and causing a delay time, there may occur a phenomenon that the sound to which an echo is added may be output from a terminal.
In order to reduce the occurrence of such a phenomenon, even when a sound transmitted from the terminal of the telephonic communication source is output from the speaker and is detected by the microphone, the terminal of the telephonic communication destination may cancel the sound to thereby not to transmit the sound to the terminal of the telephonic communication source, which is called echo cancellation may be performed (for example, see JP 2013-038763A). It is generally known that if the telephonic communication sound is prevented from going and coming back between the terminals by such an echo cancellation, a comfortable conversation can be carried out.